phoenix wright ace judge
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must build a successful career as a judge CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE JUDGE

phoenix was at home watching judge shows because he was very jelus of udgey who got to decide if his clients were innocent or not and if pheonix was a judge hed be able to save his friends easily without getting penaltys

bzzzzzzzz

phenix got off his ass and went to answer the door and opened it and mailman was there

"delivereh for ya suh" he said and he handed phoenix the mail

phoenix took the mail inside and opened it and read the letter

"dear mr phoenix"

"wright. my names wright" said wright

"it is ower plesure to announce that you have been an attorney long enough for u to sign up to quit being a defend attorney and become a judge"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" shotued wright and he through the letter away without looking at the rest and ran outside to the court to appeal himself as a judge

"thank YOU" said wright

he had just received his permit to judge and he was so happy

everyone applauded him and he took off his attorneys badge forever

===NICKS FIRST TRIAL===

"court is now in session" said phoenix

"i am ready mr wright" said apollo

"thats UR HONOR to you justice!" shouted phoenix throwing the gavel at apollo

"ouch" shouted apollo but he was grateful because udgey wouldve given him a penalty. well, if udgeys name was mr wright of course

"the prosecutor is NOT ready wright!" said edgeworth

"wot" siad phoenix "why not"

"because lana said fraziska was prosecuting but then you came and dragged me into the car and took me here why do _i_ have to prosecute wheres karma?!"

"oh edgypoo how could i not have trials with u"

"fuck you pheonix"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "why does HE get to call u phoenix but i cant call u wright?! OW" phoenix threw another gavel at apollo

"shutup make ur opening statement" said phoenix

"fiiiiine" moaned edge "ok so this trial is about the murder of robin newman. teh defendant accuse of killing ms woods with the knife is ms athena cykes. u see she had sex wit juniper woods and robin got angry except she DIDNT because she killed her before it happen so she WOULD have been angry my mistake"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "your honorable wright the defendant is athena"

"sustained" said nick "u see mr hedgeworth the is flaw in ur reason"

"wat are u dojng" said worthy

"ms cykes isnt the only one with motive WOODS DOES TOO"

"AAAAAAAAAGH" screamed edgeworth falling back in shock revealin some skin and phenix examined it closely

"now i declare athena cykes NOT GUILTY"

confetti fell and edgeworth shook in horror. that sexy sexy shaking thought phoenix it made winning against him worth it every time

====THE SHITTY NEWS====

PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE JUDGE JUDGES WISELY

phoenix wright being atenas boss knew she was innocent so he made sure the truth was revealed by doing what no other judge would he became judge of his worker so she could be not guilty. PARTY FOR PHOENIX AT MY PLACE!

we partied at the newspapers place i say "we" because i was there too it was awesome i signed autographs too

however there was one entity who was not partying but watched from the window

the ghostly entity of robin newman glared at nick

"u will pay for conseeling the truth of my death u evil man"

so robin went to nicks house and searched for the letter

she found it and read it all

"AHA"

===THE NEXT TRIAL===

"court is in session for phoenix wright" said phoenix who was judge for himself "i declare him NOT-"

"OBJECTION" shotued prosecutor newman

"WAT" shouted apollo "but ur dead!"

"yea but i can still prosecute and i have evidence that is the LETTER"

newghost read the letter

"dear mr wright (there happy now u little shit?)

it is ower plesure to announce that you have been an attorney long enough for u to sign up to quit being a defend attorney and become a judge

your friend,

kristoph gavin"

"KRISTOPH GAVIN WAS ARRESTED FOR FORGERY THIS LETTER IS FAAAAAAAAKE" shouted newghost

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH" scremaed phenix "I DECLARE PHOENIX GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTY!"

athena and juniper were arrested and nick was disbarred and became a defense attorney again

THE END


End file.
